Harry's letter
by Amelink
Summary: Suite de Lily's letter, après avoir lu la lettre de Lily à Snape, Harry entreprend d'écrire à son tour une lettre, même si son destinataire de la lira jamais...


**Titre** : Harry's letter

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (se passe 2 mois après la bataille de Poudlard)

 **Genre** : drame - amitié

 **Pairing** : /

 **Avertissement** : /

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs J.K. Rowling

A Severus Snape,

Bonsoir professeur. Je suis sûr que cela vous aurait bien fait rire de me voir écrire une lettre à une personne morte. Vous vous seriez moqué de mon sentimentalisme et de ma bêtise, vous vous seriez aussi sans doute moqué de la personne à qui j'écris pour me blesser un peu plus. Mais cette personne à qui j'écris, c'est vous, je ne pense pas que vous vous seriez moqué de vous-même, et de toute façon si vous étiez encore là, si vous pouviez encore vous moquer, je ne serai pas en train d'écrire cette lettre.

« Beaucoup de mots pour un contenu inexistant ». Je suis sûr que vous auriez marqué cela en lisant le début de cette lettre. C'est étrange maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là, maintenant que je sais ce que vous cachiez, j'arrive à rire de vos piques. Je n'irai pas à dire que vos regards noirs et vos heures de retenues me manquent. Loin de moi cette idée d'oublier ce que vous m'avez fait subir, mais aujourd'hui je vois tout cela avec un autre regard.

Je me demande quel parrain vous auriez fait pour ma sœur, et si vous auriez été un bon père adoptif pour moi. Je me demande si vous auriez pu m'aimer malgré ma ressemble avec l'homme que vous haïssiez et qui a détourné la femme que vous aimiez de vous. J'aurais voulu connaitre cette vie à laquelle ma mère m'avait promis. J'aurais aussi aimé connaitre un peu plus de l'enfance de ma mère à vos côté, que vous me racontiez vos jeux d'enfants et vos moments passés côte à côte.

Mais le passé est révolu et je suis le seul qui reste.

Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, plus de maraudeurs, plus de Lily non plus, plus de Severus Snape, plus personne.

Mais même si vous n'êtes plus là pour lire ces mots, même si cette lettre restera scellée au côté de celle de ma mère dans votre lit en sapin, je voulais vous dire qu'en dépit des mots blessants que vous me disiez, en dépit de la haine que vous me portiez, je ne vous en veux pas.

Votre cœur est resté un mystère bien trop longtemps, et je croyais même que vous n'en aviez pas, mais je sais maintenant que vous êtes une personne qui aimait au-delà de toutes limites. Vous m'avez haït pour mon père, vous m'avez protégé pour ma mère, et je sais aujourd'hui que vous êtes bien plus courageux qu'un Gryffondor et bien plus loyal qu'un Poufsouffle.

Je suis certain que ma mère ne vous en aurait jamais voulu d'avoir dévoilé la prophétie à Voldemort. Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez tuée, mais bien Voldemort et ses idées, ainsi que Peter Pettigrew, car sans sa trahison Voldemort ne les aurait pas retrouvés.

Je ne manie pas les mots aussi bien que vous, et j'ai tendance à m'éparpiller, si vous étiez encore en vie vous auriez surement jeté cette lettre avec mépris, mais je l'écris malgré tout, car je ne peux plus vous dire ces mots.

Grâce à la lettre de ma mère je sais que j'aurais pu avoir une sœur, j'ignore si vous avez laissé cette lettre ici en connaissance de cause, mais je suis heureux qu'Euphemia ne soit pas tombée dans l'oubli, vu ce que ma mère écrit, vous étiez le seul à connaitre son existence, mais aujourd'hui je le sais aussi et je vais faire en sorte que tout le monde le sache, je vais rajouter le nom d'Euphemia Potter au côté de celui de mes parents à Godric's Hollow.

Sans doute que cela vous aurait laissé de marbre et que vous vous seriez encore moqué de mon sentimentalisme. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas « gentil » jamais je n'aurai la vision utopique d'un homme parfait, non vous étiez cynique, antipathique et partial (entre autres), mais vous étiez quelqu'un de bien sans que personne ne le sache si ce n'est Dumbledore. Vous n'étiez pas gentil, mais je garderai de vous le courage dont vous avez fait preuve. Alors merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

Merci pour ma mère, merci pour ma sœur, merci pour moi.

Harry Potter, _4 Juillet 1998_


End file.
